nindo_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinami Clan
Background Upon awakening his Kiokugan early during the Warring States Period, Atsushi Chinami assumed leadership of the clan. The group decided to use their unique ability to document anything from life in other villages to wars. Developing a nomadic lifestyle, they traveled from village to village, documenting what they could and attempting to create an unbiased source of information through what they saw through their own eyes.After many generations of traveling the land, the clan eventually settled down in Takigakure. Many members, mostly the younger generation, choose not to spend their time helping to archive events around the world and instead pursue normal lives. Some members have gone on to use their clan's signature ability to become successful spies for their respective villages. Alliance The clan are allies with Takigakure and all other members of their clan, the clan members who have moved from Takigakure are also allied with their now affiliations. The Chinami clan is a previously nomadic clan, originating from Amegakure. The main force of the clan has since settled in Takigakure, but individual people and families are known to settle other villages, such as Sunagakure and Kirigakure but some are still in Amegakure. Politics Most members that are adults usually travel the nations to documenting what they could and attempt to create an unbiased source of information through what they saw through their own eyes. Others may pursue normal lifes, or some even use their clan's signature ability to become successful spies for their respective villages. They usually go to every political meeting or events that usually concern an entire village so that they can add them to the archives. Some even work as librarians as they can remember most books and their locations in the library of where they work at. Laws Most laws they follow are from the Code of Hammurabi. Law #22: "If any one is committing a robbery and is caught, then he shall be put to death." Law #104: "If a merchant give an agent corn, wool, oil, or any other goods to transport, the agent shall give a receipt for the amount, and compensate the merchant therefor. Then he shall obtain a receipt from the merchant for the money that he gives the merchant." Law #196: "If a man destroy the eye of another man, they shall destroy his eye. If one break a man's bone, they shall break his bone. If one destroy the eye of a freeman or break the bone of a freeman he shall pay one mana of silver. If one destroy the eye of a man's slave or break a bone of a man's slave he shall pay one-half his price." Lifestyle Most members that are adults usually travel the nations to documenting what they could and attempt to create an unbiased source of information through what they saw through their own eyes. Others may pursue normal lifes, or some even use their clan's signature ability to become successful spies for their respective villages. They usually go to every political meeting or events that usually concern an entire village so that they can add them to the archives. Some even work as librarians as they can remember most books and their locations in the library of where they work at. Traditions Clan colors for attire are white with deep blue and black accents. Wearing the clan's colors is a practice more common in Takigakure with the main branch, or worn to represent the clan during more formal occasions. Traits Most Chinami clan members have light colored eyes, most usually ranging from yellow-green to green to teal but there have been rare exceptions. They have no specific or unique hair color and commonly fair skinned in complexion. Techniques The basic technique of activating their clan kekkei genkai, Kiokugan. The Kiokugan (記憶眼; literally meaning "Memory Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai unique to the Chinami clan. It allows the user life long eidetic memory, or photographic memory. Anything that the user sees or hears with it activated will become a permanent memory, and are able to replay memories in their mind and recall precise details with almost perfect accuracy. All members who have the blood of the Chinami clan possess the Kiokugan, and can use it at birth with no specific event needed to trigger it's awakening. There is only one known stage of the Kiokugan. When activated it divides the iris of user's eyes by three rings. The exact colors are dependent on whatever color the user has, but the outer ring is always the darkest, the middle ring remains the same while the pupil is enlarged and replaced by a very light shade. Members are warned at a young age of the dangers of extreme overuse of the Kiokugan and the differences between what is just a memory and what is real. Atsushi Chinami, the clan's founder, was ultimately lost in memories he had of wife Bunko Chinami after her death, and had entered a state of derealization by becoming a prisoner of his own mind. Trivia * "Chinami" means "one thousand waves" (千奈美). * Working in conjunction with a member of the Yamanaka Clan, it is possible for a Kiokugan user to replay events into the minds of others. * Members usually specialize in Water Release nature manipulation techniques.